One Piece: Universo Alterno
by RoseMarie21
Summary: Robin es amiga de Zoro desde niños. Pero una noticia cambiara su vida. (ZoroxRobin LuffyxNami) Nota importante: Robin esta narrando la historia, cuando aparezcan [ ] y un nombre dentro, narra esa persona. (Romance con escenas con algo de comedia)
1. Una noticia que impacto mi vida

**Aqui con otro fic:3 mientras estaba aburrida lo hacia en mi cabeza. Es un universo alterno (no me digaaas) la verdad me gusto como lo estoy haciendo y la verdad nunca eh estado orgullosa de una historia:3 Disfrutenlo! (ZoroxRobin y LuffyxNami)**

* * *

Desde que era pequeña era callada, no hacía ruido, tampoco mostraba muchas emociones. Cuando tenía alrededor de 3 años mi padre murió. Mi madre para que no notara su ausencia me llevo a otra ciudad a vivir, no recuerdo el nombre del lugar, me parece que era Hokkaido, por primera vez en mi vida, conocí a alguien a quien llame **amigo**.  
Todas las personas me trataban mal por ser tan callada y solo leer libros, me decían que era extraña y rara. Ese chico era Roronoa Zoro, mi primer amigo, era alrededor de mi edad, pero yo nací unos meses antes. Todo el tiempo hablábamos, no le parecía raro el que leyera en vez de divertirme ni a mí el que fuera espadachín.

Aunque estuve tanto tiempo sin mostrar emociones, cada vez que estaba con él, sonreía.

Cuando tenía 5 años mí madre dijo que teníamos que mudarnos a Tokio por su trabajo, lo comprendí. Me despedí de Zoro , me costó trabajo pero no llore.

En Tokio conocí a otra persona, que poco después se hizo mi amiga, Nami. Cada día hablaba con Nami sobre Zoro y ella me preguntaba con frecuencia si me gustaba, no sabía responderle y siempre cambiaba el tema.

Cuando tenía alrededor de 10 años mi madre me dio una noticia que nunca quise saber. Venía de casa de Nami, llegue a casa y mi madre tenía una cara llena de preocupación.

-Robin…

-¿Paso algo?

-Bueno…

-¿Qué paso?

-¿Recuerdas a tu amigo Zoro?

-Sí, era mi primer amigo, ¿Por qué?

-Es que… Hace unos meses se fue de viaje con sus padres en un barco. Perdieron el control, las olas eran muy grandes, el barco se volcó, todos murieron. Incluyéndolo.

No podía creer lo que oía, Zoro había muerto. Mi primer amigo. De hecho 1 de 2.

-No… no es verdad.

-Lo siento tanto, pero es algo que no se pudo evitar.

-¡Se podía evitar si no iba a ese barco!

-Sí, pero… así paso.

Sin decir otra palabra, me aleje, me fui a mi habitación. A llorar.

Desde ese entonces no eh vuelto a sonreír, ni siquiera cuando estaba con Nami. A veces lloraba en su compañía, pero nunca sonreí.

Pase 10 años sin sonreír.

* * *

**Se lo que piensan, OYE ROSEMARIE21! MATASTE A ZORO. no se enojen. ya veran como pasa la historia.**


	2. No creí lo que veía

**Nuevo capitulo. (Tan pronto?) Espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

Ya tenía 20 años.

Como cada día, me desperté, me bañe, me cambie, y baje a desayunar.

-Mamá que día es.

-Es **11 de noviembre.** ¿Por qué?

-_¿11 de noviembre? _ Curiosidad solo eso.

Después de unos minutos tocaron el timbre.

-Robin, no abras, han venido muchas personas malas por aquí.

-¿Y si no es alguien malo ahora?

-Seguro es alguien con malas intenciones. No abras.

Ignorando a mi madre, abrí la puerta, nunca la había desobedecido, pero algo me decía que tenía que abrir esa puerta. La abrí un poco y vi a un muchacho. Un joven adulto, 3 pendientes en la oreja izquierda, ojos negros y muy profundos, camisa blanca, pantalón y botas negras. Y un característico cabello **verde.**

Abrí la puerta.

-¿Ro…bin?

-¿Cómo…. Como sabes mi nombre?

-Soy yo. **Zoro.**

No lo creía. ¿No había muerto?

-Pero… creí que… habías muerto.

-Oh, en ese accidente, yo sobreviví, todos los demás pasajeros murieron, no encontraron mi cuerpo y me dieron por muerto, o eso supongo.

Comencé a llorar, y a sonreír.

Mi madre, contenta, nos dejo solos.

-Te extrañe mucho.

-Yo igual. Robin. ¿Quisieras ir a algún lugar?

-Sí.

Pasamos un rato caminando sin rumbo.

-¿Quieres… un helado?- No sé si fue mi imaginación, pero mientras volteaba al otro lado lo vi sonrojarse.

-Sí, gracias.

-Ahora vuelvo.-Se fue a un puesto de cerca. Pocos segundos más tarde, unos hombres altos me rodearon.

-¡Oye linda!- Los ignoré- Ven a divertirte con nosotros.-Los seguí ignorando, intente irme, pero uno de ellos me golpeo. No sé si yo era muy débil o el muy fuerte, pero termine en el piso. Lo último que recuerdo fue un hombre de cabello verde golpeando a los otros y cargándome, supongo que era Zoro, es decir, ¿cuántos hombres de cabello verde llegas a conocer? Después de eso, me desmayé.

Desperté en el hospital.

-Ya despertaste.- Dijo una enfermera que entro en la habitación.

-¿Qué hago aquí?

-Oh, un joven de cabello verde te trajo hasta aquí cargándote. Dijo que te golpearon, cuando llegaron estabas desmayada.

-¿Esta aquí?

-Claro, en un momento lo traigo.

Unos minutos después, entro.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí.

-Que bien.

-Gracias Zoro.

-¿Por qué?

-Por todo lo que has hecho por mí en los últimos 17 años.

-Tú has hecho más por mí.

-Gracias.- Lo abracé, y así nos quedamos. Un largo rato.

* * *

**Listo! Ven? no mate a Zoro xd Dejen sus reviews. me encanta cuando me comentan, me dan apoyo y me pone feliz el que a alguien le guste lo que hago:)**


	3. ¿Eres Luffy?

**Disculpen la tadranza, pero aqui el cap 3, (3, no?) tuve unos problemas con el internet. pero gracias por tener paciencia y todo, los quiero!:D **

* * *

El silencio fue interrumpido por un grito.

-¡ROBIN!

Ambos volteamos y venía corriendo en el pasillo Nami, a la habitación.

-Nami…

-¡Robin ¿Estás bien?!

-Sí, pero, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo te enteraste?

-Es que vi a un muchacho cargando a una muchacha de cabello negro, muy parecida a ti, fui a recepción y pregunte por ti, y vine aquí. ¡Oye tu!- Dijo viendo a Zoro y apuntándolo.-¡¿Por qué dejaste que Robin saliera herida?!

-Nami espera. De hecho, el golpeo después a quienes me golpearon y me trajo hasta aquí.

-¿De verdad?... Pero ¡Eso no importa! Llevo conociéndola 15 años para que llegues y-

-¡Yo llevo conociéndola 17! Y no pienso pasar ni un año más lejos de ella. Es la única persona que tengo ¡Además la quiero solo para mí!- Parece que tardo en darse cuenta de sus palabras porque se sonrojo tiempo después y volteo a otro lado.

-¿17? La única persona que la… ¡Fantasma! ¡Tu estas muerto!

-¡No lo estoy! Sobreviví, me creyeron muerto, es todo.

-Un momento, dijiste "Es la única persona que tengo".

-Sí, pero tal vez no es la única, también está un amigo que conocí hace unas semanas, su nombre es Luffy.

-¿Luffy?- Repitió Nami.

-Sí, ¿Lo conoces?

*FLASHBACK*

[Nami]

-¡Devuélvenos eso, ladrona!

-¡Nunca!- Recuerdo que iba cargando un pedazo de pan, yo era algo pobre así que robaba normalmente.

-¡Vuelve aquí!  
-¡No!

Tropecé y ellos me quitaron el pan, no les pareció suficiente, y comenzaron a golpearme.

-¡Basta!- Llego un niño de cómo mi edad, 4 años. Y los golpeo, me impresiono el que para tener 4 años golpeara con tanta facilidad a esos niños 8 y 10 años. Ambos se fueron asustados.-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí.- Era un niño, cabello y ojos negros.

-Soy Luffy.- Me dio una amplia sonrisa.  
-¡Luffy!-Un hombre alto lo llamo a lo lejos.

-Tengo que irme, ¡Adiós!

-¡Soy Nami! Gracias…

*FIN FLASHBACK*  
[Robin]

-¡Oye Zoro!-Se escucho una voz al final del pasillo, y un chico llego. Cabello y ojos negros.

-Oh Luffy.

-¿Luffy?-Dijo Nami en un susurro.

* * *

**Bien, como dije, iba a incluir el LuNa, y aqui así poquito, se lo que piensan 'Que acaso todos se conocen de niños?' pueees algo así, no se enojen, espero les vaya gustando la historia... Dejenme un review, me hace feliz:3  
**


	4. Un ¿Perro?

**Muy rápido, pero el 4to cap, ¿les gusta?  
**

* * *

-¿Luffy?-Dijo Nami en un susurro.

-¿Cómo sabes su nombre?- Le pregunte.

-_¿Me escucho?_ Ah, Zoro acaba de decirlo.- Se notaba que no era por eso. Pero así lo deje.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ah, es que estaba paseando porque me aburrí, y te vi yendo al hospital cargando a alguien así que vine a ver, pero no pasaba de la recepción, así que vine corri-

-Señor. No puede estar aquí. Tiene que ser pariente o amigo de alguien.- Dijo una mujer llegando a la habitación.

-Es mi amigo señorita.- Dije.

-Oh, lo lamento.

-No se preocupe.- La mujer se fue.

-Oh sí. Soy Robin.

-Yo Luffy.- Luffy vio en dirección a Nami, probablemente esperando alguna presentación.

-Soy Nami.- Respondió después de unos minutos. Hubieron unos minutos de silencio. Sólo ellos dos mirándose. Como si algo fuese a pasar.

-Oye Robin.- Zoro rompió el silencio.

-¿Si?

-Pues, me preguntaba si te dejarían ir conmigo a Okinawa.

-¿Solos?- Nami respondió antes que yo. Parecía una madre sobreprotectora.

-¿Y que si así fuera?

-Pues….

-Por supuesto que no. También vendrá Luffy, y si Robin quiere invitar a alguien, por mi esta bien.

-¿Robin?- Nami me miró.

-¿Puede venir conmigo?

-No puedo contradecirte.

-¡Genial!

- ¿Y qué haremos allá?- Me dispuse a preguntar.

-Okinawa tiene playas y pensaba en que podríamos ir. Ya tengo un hotel en el cual hospedarnos, el hermano de Luffy trabaja ahí.

-¿Hermano?

-Sí, tengo un hermano, su nombre es Ace.

-Está bien. ¿Cómo nos dividiremos?- Era claro que hombres y mujeres, pero quería ver lo que decía.

-¡Como preguntas cosas Robin! Obviamente tú y yo, Zoro y Luffy.

-Sí, ya veo.

Unos minutos después una señorita dijo que ya podíamos irnos, bueno, más bien yo. Me dieron de alta y salimos del hospital.

-¡Regresé mamá!- Llegue a casa, acompañada de todos.- ¡Y traje amigos!

-¿Amigos?- Le extraño pues salí con Zoro y regrese con él, Nami y un desconocido. Para ella.

-Mamá, el es Luffy, es un amigo de Zoro.

-Mucho gusto, soy la mamá de Robin, Olvia.

-Hola.- Dijo muy sonriente.

-Oh Robin.- Me habló Zoro.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Había un lugar al que quería llevarte. ¿Quieres ir ahora?

-Sí. Nami, Luffy, pueden quedarse aquí o ir ustedes a algún lugar.

-Vamos.- Me tomo de la mano y me jaló.

-¿A dónde querías ir?- Se paro y volteó a un edificio. Aquí.

**TIENDA DE MASCOTAS. **Decía un cartel.

-¿A la tienda de mascotas?

-Cuando éramos niños dijiste que querías un perro. ¿Aún lo quieres?

-Sí. Gracias.

Entramos a la tienda, después de ver a muchos perros, al final del pasillo vi a uno. Era color café, orejas pequeñas y hacía arriba. Pelo corto. Y una peculiar nariz color azul. No parecía de ninguna raza, probablemente era mestizo, pero al verlo, me enamore de él.

-Este.- Le dije al encargado señalando al pequeño. El me miro con cara de 'Que gustos tan raros' pero no me importo.

Me lo dieron y Zoro lo pago, no fue muy caro, el hombre casi se lo regalaba, parecía no quererlo y se alegro de llevárselo.

-¿Cuál será su nombre?- Me preguntó Zoro después de un rato caminando con el perro en los brazos.

-Chopper.

-¿Chopper?

-Sí. Me parece un lindo nombre.

-Chopper….

* * *

**Espero y les guste lo de Chopper, me dio la idea mi mejor amigo, (mira te doy credito Diego) dejen reviews me ayuda a seguir. criticas, adulaciones, sgerencias...  
**


	5. Planeación

**Bueno tengo unas cuantas cosas que decir antes de iniciar, como: Me dejaron 2 reviews y ambos me dijeron que sería mejor si hiciera las cosas mas lentas. Yo se que fui muy rápido pero eh aqui las explicaciones: Para empezar, cuando empiezo un fic ya no me gusta borrar lo que llevo, ya escribi algo y borrarlo ya cuando llevo otros parrafos más, no me gusta. Y la otra, que no me gusta hacer los capitulos de los fics tan cortos, de hecho, iba a hacerlo hasta lo de que zoro y robin eran amigos y no se que, 1er cap y luego lo de que se murio 2do, pero pensé "Pues mejor no, porque el capitulo estaría muy chiquito" Lo hice por eso, espero lo comprendan, de cualquier manera, les agradezco por leer lo que invento cuando no tengo nada que hacer en mi cabeza, y escribo más tarde. Ahora si, A leer.**

* * *

Seguimos caminando a mi casa, yo con Chopper en los brazos.

-Zoro. Casi lo olvido. Hoy es tu cumpleaños ¿no?

-¿Aún lo recuerdas?

-Sí…. ¿Quieres… algún regalo?

-Encontrarte fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar.- Pude notar que estaba un poco sonrojado cuando lo dijo.

-Gracias. Pero, ¿De verdad no quieres nada?

-No.- Después de eso pasamos un rato sin hablar.

-Por cierto, ¿Cuándo iremos a Okinawa?

-Es verdad… Supongo que eso lo discutiremos llegando a tu casa.

-Bien.

Tardamos otros 3 minutos en llegar a mi casa. Cuando llegamos, todos comenzamos a hablar acerca del viaje, del cual le conté a mamá, y aceptó, pareció gustarle la idea de que saliera con amigos. Aunque le impresiono que llegara con un perro.

-Bien, entonces, será así : Nos iremos mañana. Cada quien se hará cargo de su boleto de avión. El hospedaje será gratuito porque el hermano de Luffy es el dueño del hotel. Nos dividiremos mujeres y hombres. Pero, ¿el perro de Robin podrá pasar?- Nami parecía estar planeando todo.

-Sí, se admiten perros.

-Bien. Pasaremos 6 días y 5 noches. Y… ¿es todo?

-Sí supongo.- Le respondí.

-Oh Robin por poco lo olvido. ¿Vamos a comprarnos ropa?

-¿Ropa? ¿Para qué?

-Pues iremos a Okinawa a las playas. Quiero comprar trajes de baño.

-Está bien, vamos.

-Nosotros ya nos vamos.- Dijo Zoro.

-Ya veo, adiós Zoro, adiós Luffy.

-Vámonos Robin.

-Sí. Hasta luego chicos.- Nami me jaló y me llevo al centro, de ahí a varias tiendas.

-En realidad tu propósito principal no era comprar, ¿o me equivoco?-Le pregunté.

-Como era de esperarse de ti, te diste cuenta.

-¿De qué querías hablar?

-Luffy. Ya lo conocía.

-¿De verdad? Entonces porque no te dijo nada.

-Probablemente no me reconoció. Además, fue algo corto, apenas supe su nombre y se fue. Ni siquiera sé si escuchó el mío.

-Bueno, si fue algo así, solo empieza desde cero con él. Como si no se hubieran conocido.

-Siempre sabes que decir. Ahora… ¿Cómo me queda este traje de baño?- Era un traje bonito, color rojo. Dos piezas sin estampado.

-Sí. Es muy lindo. ¿Y a mí este?- Le mostré uno color morado con flores negras, también de dos piezas.

-Te ves bien con todo. Deberías de saberlo ya.

Gracias.

Después de pasar por varias tiendas, regresamos a nuestras respectivas casas. La noche se me hizo eterna. No parecía tener final, ya quería ir mañana a la playa. A Okinawa. Con Zoro**.**

* * *

**Contradiciendo lo que dije al principio, este quedo un poco corto, pero aun así hubiera sido más si lo hubiera puesto como explique antes. Gracias por leer, esperen el proximo capitulo.  
**


	6. Me Recuerda

**Me disculpo pues pase ¿1 semana? sin subir nada, pero ahora sí, espero les guste, a mi me gusto mucho x3 vere si alcanzo a escribir otro hoy para subirlo, bueno muchas gracias por leer, Oh casi lo olvido, muchas gracias a todos, leí los reviews y si, si yo tambien fuese quien leyera y no quien escribiera dejaria el fic al saber que Zoro estaba 'muerto', y si tienen duda aqui una explicacion: Zoro estaba en la cubierta del barco cuando pasaba esa tormenta que volco el barco, lo que le permitio nadar antes, los que estaban dentro de el barco, no pudieron, pues estaban dentro del barco (naa, enserio?) y no pudieron salir, como no encontraron a Zoro lo dieron por muerto.  
Se lo que piensan ¿Y por que no lo pusiste en el fic? es que... jeje se me olvido poner la explicacion, bueno ya pues.**

**Muchas gracias por todo, bueno, a leer!  
PD: Zorro Junior, Zoro sonrojado es muy asdfghjkl:33**

* * *

Pasaron unas horas y logré dormir, estaba muy emocionada a la mañana al despertar, hice rápido maletas, y bajé a desayunar, para mi sorpresa, ya estaban todos ahí.

-Tardaste Robin.- Me dijo Nami.

-¿C…Cuánto tiempo llevan aquí?

-Pues, tal vez una hora.- Me respondió Zoro, que estaba recargado en la pared en una esquina.

-¿De verdad?

-Claro que no Robin, llevamos aquí cuando mucho 10 minutos.- Me contesto Nami.

-¿Y por qué vinieron?

-Pues yo vine porque iba a ir contigo al aeropuerto, pero ellos dos, no lo sé.

-Nosotros vinimos por lo mismo.

-Ah, bueno, disculpen pero tengo que desayunar y bañarme…

-Está bien.

Hice lo dicho, y después me despedí de mi mamá, tomamos un taxi al aeropuerto y de ahí, tomamos el avión, a Okinawa.

Después de un largo rato, llegamos a Okinawa, era muy hermoso verlo desde arriba. Pronto llegamos al hotel, nos registramos, el hermano de Luffy, Ace, nos dejó hospedarnos gratis, después de todo, el hotel era suyo, era el dueño, nos dio 1 habitación, pero era una muy grande, incluso tenía 2 pisos. Parecía una casa. 2 habitaciones grandes, 2 baños, 1 cocina y una sala.

No tardamos mucho en cambiarnos para ir a la playa, en cuanto llegamos Luffy se fue directo al mar, Nami lo acompañó. Zoro y yo nos quedamos en la arena, bajo la sombrilla, yo estaba leyendo un libro, y el durmiendo.

-Ni siquiera en la playa puedes dejar de leer.- Me dijo con los ojos cerrados.

-Ni tú de dormir.- Le contesté. Al instante se levanto.

-Si puedo. Y tú también lo harás.- Me cargo y me llevo al mar.

-¡Robin!- Me llamó Nami indicándome que fuera con ella.- ¡Ven! ¡Vamos a jugar!- Ella estaba jugando voleibol con Luffy.

-¡Sí!- Apenas iba a acercarme, pero alguien me tomó de la cintura.

-No vayas.- Me dijo Zoro.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque… Quiero estar contigo.- Dijo susurrando. No sé si era que se había quemado, o estaba sonrojado.

-Está bien.- Me acerque a él, y lo abrace.- Zoro.

-Dime.

-Te extrañe, mucho.

-Y yo a ti.

[Nami]

Me di cuenta de lo que pasaba, así que los deje.

-¡OI!- Luffy intentó llamar a Zoro y Robin pero lo golpee.- ¡Eso dolió!

-¡Idiota! ¿Qué no ves? Están, claramente enamorados, claro que ellos no se han dado cuenta.

-¿Enamorados? ¿Qué tiene que sé abracen?

-Eres muy inocente. No es sólo eso, tambi- No pude terminar la frase, pues no sé porque, pero Luffy me abrazó. Y creo que me sonroje, sólo un poquito.

[Robin]

Pude notar que Luffy abrazó a Nami, no se razones, pero se veía muy roja, estaba tan sonrojada que no se distinguía su cabello de su cara.

[Nami]

-¡¿Pe…Pero que haces?!

-¿Ves? Yo te abrazo y no estoy enamorado de ti.

-Sí pero, eso es diferente.

-¿Diferente? ¿Cómo?

-Pues ellos se ve claramente, ya no preguntes, y bájame.- Además de abrazarme, me cargó.

-Nami.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-¿Qué pasaría si me enamorará de ti?

-¿Pe…Pero que disparates dices?-Volví a sonrojarme.

-No, nada, solo era, curiosidad.

-Luffy… En verdad… ¿No me recuerdas?- Dije después de unos minutos de silencio.

-¿Recordarte?

Sólo asentí con la cabeza.

-Tú y yo, ya nos conocíamos.

-N….Nami…- No dejó de mirarme por un rato, tal vez estaba recordando algo.- ¡Nami!

-¿Me recuerdas?

-De nada.

-¿Qué?

-La última vez que nos vimos, me dijiste 'Gracias' y yo no contesté, ahora te lo digo.

-¿Lo recuerdas? ¿En verdad?

-Sí.

-Gracias por salvarme.- Involuntariamente lo abracé.

* * *

**Muy bien, aqui termina, le agregue algo de LuNa, y así será, recuerdan? ZoRobin y LuNa, bueno, pero me enfocare en ZoRobin. Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo! (Me dejan un review?:3)**


	7. Esto es amor

**Hola!:D pronto, (un día) tengo el siguiente capitulo, es un poco corto, pero me pareció bien. Titulado "Esto es amor" (Ustedes: Rosemarie21, podemos leerlo ._.) bien, espero lo disfruten, ammm se me olvida algo? pues no, creo. Disfruten su lectura:3**

* * *

-Gracias por salvarme.- Involuntariamente lo abracé.

-De nada…. Pero… Me estás, abrazando.

-Sí….

-Y dijiste que… Si te abrazaba, pues…- Apenas capte y me despegue de él. Muy sonrojada

-Perdona.

-No. No importa.- Fingiendo que nada paso, seguimos jugando voleibol.

[Robin]

Ya hacía un rato que estábamos abrazados, ni siquiera se cuanto tiempo pasó.

-Robin.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Yo…

- ¿Sí?

-Yo… Creo que deberíamos volver.

-Oh, claro.- Obviamente no era eso.

Regresamos al hotel, eran alrededor de las 06:30 pm. Después, Nami y yo nos fuimos a dormir a una de las habitaciones, era muy linda con 1 cama matrimonial, ambas dormimos en ella, en la otra habitación eran 2 camas individuales.

-Robin. ¿Sigues despierta?

-Sí ¿Qué pasa?

-Es solo que… Creo que estoy enamorada.

-De Luffy ¿O me equivoco?

-¡¿Eh?!

-Shh… Están dormidos.

-Bueno… No lo haces.

-Lo sabía. Eres tan obvia, pero el tan inocente.

-Por favor, no se lo digas, ni a Zoro.

-Por supuesto que no.

-Gracias. ¿Y tú?

-¿Qué?

-No te hagas, es obvio.

-No te entiendo.

-Ah, solo olvídalo.

-No puedo olvidar algo que no me has dicho.

-Sólo duérmete.

-Buenas noches.- Me dijo dándome la espalda.

-Buenas noches.

* * *

**Pues, como me quedo? bien? bonito? mal? feo? diganme en un review :3 espero y les haya gustado este (cortito) capitulo, hasta el proximo capitulo!:D**


	8. Habla

**Hola!:D Un nuevo capitulo, es algo raro, pero bonito, este capitulo tiene mas LuNa que nada. Bueno, creo que es todo, disfrutenlo, y A leer! B3 (si le hayan forma a la carita? XD)  
**

* * *

Pronto, amaneció, y Chopper nos despertó a Nami y a mí ladrando, después fue al cuarto de los chicos e hizo lo mismo.

-¿Qué pasa Chopper?

-Tal vez tiene hambre.- Dijo Nami.

-¡Claro que la tengo! No cené.- Nami gritó, pero yo solo lo vi con algo de extrañez.- Es decir, guau.

-¡Robin! Tu… Tu… Tu perro ¡Habla!

-¡¿Qué pasa?!- Preguntó Luffy junto a Zoro.

-¡El perro habla!- Chopper algo ¿apenado? Se alejó. Pero Luffy lo detuvo y lo cargó.

-¡Genial!- Dijo Luffy.

-¡¿Cómo es que puedes hablar?!

-Nami ya cállate, asustas al perro.

-Ni yo lo sé. Sólo sé que por esto, nadie quería adoptarme, el vendedor quería deshacerse de mí, y no le agradaba a los otros perros. Por eso, me alegré mucho cuando Robin me adoptó. La siento como una madre.

Agarré a Chopper y lo abracé.

-No me importa que hables. Te quiero así.

-Gracias.

-¿Soy la única que piensa que conversar con un perro es extraño?- Dijo Nami.

-Supongo que sí.- Le contesté.- Vaya, no puedo dejar de pensar que es extraño.- Dijo unos minutos después. Todos reímos.

-Entonces Chopper. ¿Tienes hambre?

-¡Sí!

Después de darle de comer a Chopper, todos menos Chopper, salimos a las albercas y a la playa, pasamos ahí casi todo el día. Cayó la noche y fuimos a un restaurante lujoso a cenar.

-Esto, es tan lindo.- Me dijo Nami.

-¿Sobre todo por qué estás con Luffy?- Le susurré, y se sonrojó.

-Por supuesto que no.

-Claro.- Le dije de forma sarcástica.

-Cállate Robin.- Me dijo aún sonrojada.

-¿Nami? ¿Qué te pasa?- Luffy le preguntó, a la vez que se acercó mucho a Nami, casi se rozaban labios, lo que hizo a Nami sonrojarse más.

-¡¿P…Pero qué haces?!

-Te pregunto qué te pasa.

-¡E… eso lo sé!

-Entonces ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Ah, solo olvídalo.

-Bueno…- Luffy apenas se despego de Nami.

-_En serio es un idiota. ¿Cómo me enamoré de él?_

-Porque el amor es impredecible.- Le contesté.

-¡_¿Cómo es que lo escucho?! _Robin ¿Acaso les mentes?

-No, pero se puede notar por tu expresión lo que dijiste, algo como "¿Por qué me enamoré de él? O algo por el estilo.

-Bueno, hay que ordenar.

-Sí.

* * *

**Muy bieeen, Chopper es un perro raro que habla y Robin una lee mentes, si es raro, lo se, pero es mi extraña imaginacion:33 Como mi maestra de geográfia dice: "Nos podemos enamorar, hasta de una escoba" :3 enserio, lo dice, bueno, que tengan buen dia y espero y hayan disfrutado de este (raro) capitulo.**


	9. Punto de vista

**Hola!:D Como estan? Les traigo un nuevo capitulo, se llama Punto de Vista, se llama así porque cada personaje narra asi de como son las cosas para el hasta ahora. Bueno es todo, a leer!:B  
**

* * *

[Zoro]

No podía creer que finalmente, después de tantos años, había encontrado a Robin, la verdadera razón por la que fui a aquella casa, fue para pedir indicaciones de cómo llegar al hotel donde estaba hospedado con Luffy, pero, por pura coincidencia, encontré a Robin. No, no. Las coincidencias no existen, eso fue cosa del destino.

Pronto todos estaban ordenando, yo también, Robin, se veía tan, simplemente, bella. Hacía tanto que no la veía, me alegré mucho, realmente. Pero, simplemente, dudo gustarle, seguro me ve más como… Mejor amigo.

[Luffy]

No importaba desde que punto de vista lo viera, Nami se comportaba muy extraña conmigo, apenas descubrí que fue a esa niña que salvé, se ah comportado muy rara, y por alguna extraña razón, se pone roja, me pregunto si estará enferma.

No pasó mucho después de ordenar y llego la deliciosa comida, después de comer, nos fuimos al hotel, ¡La cena más maravillosa!

-Ahh ¡Estoy lleno! Que delicia.- Dije saliendo del restaurante.

-Tú siempre comes mucho.- Me respondió Zoro.

-¡Es que es delicioso!

[Nami]

Seguimos caminando un buen rato, Luffy de vez en cuando se acercaba a mí. No sé sus razones, pero todo el tiempo se acercaba mucho a mí, haciéndome sonrojar, a menudo me preguntaba '¿Estás bien?' o '¿No estás enferma?' tal vez… se preocupaba por mí.

[Robin]

Nami sonreía cada vez que Luffy le hacía preguntas, era un tanto extraño.

Yo por mi parte, estuve junto a Zoro todo el camino. Estuvo muy serio, pero yo sé que estaba feliz, igual que yo.

No lo eh dicho a Nami nada pero, me gusta Zoro. Lo extrañe mucho, y ahora que lo tengo, estoy más feliz que nunca. Espero eso nunca cambie.

Quiero a Zoro a mi lado. Para siempre.

* * *

**Awww:3 apuesto a que no sabian eso, okno (Ustedes: Obvio no lo sabemos!.-.) ay... Lo sé, estoy loca, bueno, gracias por leer, hasta el siguiente capitulo  
**


	10. ¿Lo recuerdas? Abrazo

**Hola:3 Éste será uno de los últimos cápitulos (Ustedes: D: okno) por eso, diganme, les ah gustado el fic?:3 Bueno, a leer!**

* * *

[Nami]

Ya habían pasado 4 meses desde que regresamos de Okinawa, estuvimos ahí una semana, Zoro y Luffy se quedaban en casa de Robin, y yo también, la madre de Robin después de 1 mes algo harta de nosotros (o eso me pareció a mí) se mudo a un departamento, para ella sola, tal vez solo me lo pareció a mí, pero pude notar como si la madre de Robin estuviese feliz, tal vez y fue porque Robin estaba feliz. Pasaron 3 meses y nosotros seguimos juntos, nosotros 4 en esa casa.

-Luffy… ¿Qué pasaría si… si yo….?- Creo que ya era tiempo, de confesarle lo que sentía por él.

-¿Ah?

-¿Si yo…- Continué.- Me enamorara… de ti?- Por primera vez, lo vi sonrojar, pero pareció ser sólo un poco.

No sé porque, pero me abrazó.

-¿Qué?- Pregunté.

-¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? Cuando dos personas se abrazan, es porque están enamorados.

-Luffy… Idiota…- Lo abracé más fuerte, y comencé a llorar.

-Te quiero Nami.

-Yo también.

-Te amo.- Me besó en la frente.

-Gracias. Yo también te amo, Luffy.

Me tomó la cara, yo me acerque a él, y lo besé. No iba a esperar que él lo hiciera, ¿o sí?

Ese pequeño niño el cual me salvó, ahora era Mi más preciado tesoro.

-Luffy…

-¿Ah?

-Eso significa que… ¿Ya somos novios?

-Si eso quieres.

-Eso quiero.

Pasamos un rato abrazados.

Realmente no podía creer que todo eso, había pasado con el inocente e idiota, Luffy, pero ahora además de eso, era novia de él. Y agradezco eso.

* * *

**La confesión toda asdfghjkl x3 se me hizo en lo personal algo lindo y tierno. Gracias por leer, y esperen el sig capitulo:D**


	11. Final bajo la lluvia

**De acuerdo, ultimo capitulo, me tarde en pensarlo, y aqui lo tienen, muchas gracias por leer todo el fic, y no dejarlo de leer cuando 'mate' a Zoro XD bueno, espero y les haya gustado y les guste mi final.**

* * *

[Robin]

Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que Luffy y Nami empezaron a salir, estaba realmente feliz por ellos, pero, ¿Qué era de mí? No podía confesarle mis sentimientos a Zoro, creía que de ser así, me rechazaría, así que guardé mis sentimientos.

[Zoro]

No soportaría mucho tiempo de esta manera, necesitaba confesarle mis sentimientos a Robin, pero no tenía el valor para hacerlo. Un día me armé de valor, y la invite a caminar por el parque.

-Dime, Zoro.

-¿Hm?

-¿A que vino esto?

-Pues, yo…- Tal vez el hecho que preguntara hizo más fáciles las cosas.- Yo… - Comenzó a llover- ¿Te parecería raro….?

-¿Eh?

-¿Te parecería raro… si yo me enamorara… de ti?- Sentí que mi corazón se aceleró.

[Robin]

¿En verdad el dijo eso? No lo creo, se sonrojo, creo que yo también, mi corazón estaba por salirse de mi pecho.

-¿La verdad?

-Sí.

-Sí.- Creo que eso lo entristeció, ese Sí.- Pero, sería la mujer más feliz del mundo.

-Robin… ¿Te gustaría…- Se le notaba el nerviosismo.- ¿Te gustaría… darme la mitad de tu vida? A cambio, yo te daré la mía.

Vaya confesión más rara, pero muy tierna en realidad.

-Sí. Pero dime, ¿No hubiera sido más fácil decir 'Te amo' y ya?

-No, es más complicado.

-Te amo. No me fue difícil.

-Yo también. Para mí sí.

No pude evitar reír, el me calló, dándome un beso.

-Te amo.

-Y yo a ti.- Me impresionó- No fue tan difícil ¿O sí?

-Cállate mujer.- Me volvió a besar.

Ahora, todo estaba bien. Muy bien. Amaba a Zoro, y él a mí. Luffy y Nami se amaban mutuamente. Ahora, todo estaba completo, todos estaban felices. El final de una historia, y el inicio de otra.

* * *

**Siempre eh visto a Zoro tsundere x3 bueno, termine con este fic, gracias por leerlo y espero y les haya gustado. Se despide, RoseMarie21!:D**


End file.
